1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus configured to convey a recording medium using an electrostatically adsorption force to perform recording.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known an image recording apparatus of an ink-jet type, a laser type, or the like, configured to perform recording on a recording medium, such as a sheet, by conveying the recording medium in a conveying direction while electrostatically adsorbing the recording medium on a support face of a convey belt.